Semiconductor manufacturing process involves forming and configuring structures of electronic elements in and on a semiconductor substrate. Each of these electronic elements must be isolated from the others to avoid shorting the circuits, for example, a high voltage device embedded in a substrate must be electrically isolated from the surrounding substrate. Trench isolation techniques, such as shallow trench isolation (STI) and DTI, have been developed to prevent these electronic elements from interfering with each other. As a result, the high voltage is contained within the high voltage device and does not negatively impact the surrounding devices and the package. In addition, some IC devices benefit from power capacitors. To increase the density, deep trench capacitors have been developed. However, fabrication of deep trench capacitors has required additional masks, which adds to the cost and complexity of manufacturing the circuit.
A need therefore exists for a methodology enabling formation of deep trench capacitors without the use of additional masks and the resulting device.